Just One Day After Another
by The Things You Wish You Knew
Summary: She's friends with all the rejects and takes shit from no one. But after the death of her little sister, Mickey Monroe has been introduce to a world she hadn't known existed till now. Mickey has always been picked over but she doesn't realize how important she is to some supernatural people. MickeyxOriginals
1. Prologue

**Authors Note:** Heeeeey everyone! So, I am here with a new story that I have been waiting a while to post. I had started to many stories and didn't want to start another without at least finishing one of my stories, which is kind of sad because I have been on FanFic for two years and still haven't finished any of my stories which is sad if you think about it. I always end up starting one story after the next because once I have a story idea I have to start on it or I'll end up forgetting and I hate that. So, I have waited and have posted this. I seriously doubt that you guys will really read this AN but, hey it's worth a shot! So I hope you guys enjoy this story!

**Disclaimer:** -Scoffs- No I don't own TVD but if I did, I would make all the fan girls happy by making all the guys on the show walk around shirtless every episode. No Joke.

**P.S:** I am trying to get five reviews every chapter, so can you guys help me with that?

* * *

**Prologue**

The room was warm, it was always warm. Sometimes if I wore a long sleeve shirt I'd start to sweat after a while. After the first visit here I noticed that I needed to wear looser clothing for theses therapy secessions. My legs were crossed at the ankles, looking awkward because of my '_Jordan's_'. My hair which I had dyed a bunch of colors varying from light green at my roots to purple at the very ends, had started to fall out of its messy bun, I blew the strands back carelessly. What am I saying? I do everything carelessly.

The ebony skinned woman sitting in front of me was looking at me, her long black hair was straightened today. She was jotting down notes after everything I said. Her face was calm, void of any emotion. But she was always like that. I had learned not to expect any facial expressions from her. But it was nice to hope...right? I had zoned out from her speaking, she called me back to reality by calling my name. I looked up in question and shook my head slightly trying to clear my thoughts.

She stared at me, "Are you okay?"

I stared back blankly. Was she kidding? Or course I wasn't. "I'm fine." The words came out of my mouth smoothly. Like they did each time. I shook my head, "Yeah, aside from the not sleeping, the jumpiness, the constant overwhelming crushing fear that something terrible is about to happen."

"It's called hyper vigilance. The persistent feeling of being under threat." Her calm voice said. Well of course I felt like I was being under threat. Everyone around town kept spreading rumors about the damn accident. I felt the need to beat everyone up.

"It's not just a feeling though. It's like..it's like it's a panic attack. You know, like I can't even breathe." It was the honest truth.

She nodded, "Like you're drowning?"

I flinched, unintentionally. But the word drowning still made me shake and shiver. Anything that had to do with water did nowadays. But I sighed and nodded anyways, "Yeah."

"So," She started. "You're drowning and you're trying to keep your mouth closed until that very last moment. But what if you choose to not open your mouth, to not let the water in."

I shook my head, "You do it anyway. It's a reflex."

"But _if_ you hold off until that reflex kicks in. You have more time, right?"

I looked down at my hands that were slightly trembling, "Not much time."

"But more time to fight your way to the surface." She said. '_Depends if you're trapped_ _inside a car'_ I though bitterly.

I shrugged my shoulders slightly, tousling my hair out of its bun a bit more, "I guess."

"More time to be rescued." She went on.

"More time to be in agonizing pain." I snapped at her. "Did you forget about the part where you feel like your head's exploding?" I said.

"If it's about survival, isn't a little agony worth it?" She countered.

I was silent for a moment, my hands clenching as I thought about what she said. I looked up at her with cold eyes, "What if it just gets worse. What if it's agony now and then... then it's just hell later on?" I whispered.

"Then think about what Winston Churchill once said: If you're going through hell... keep going."

I glared at the ground knowing she was right.

"You can't keep blaming her you know." I heard her whisper and I knew _exactly_ who she was talking about. Anger flared inside of me just thinking about _her_.

My head snapped up sharply, I was fuming, "I can and I will."

"It will only make you feel worse in the end."

I shook my head fiercely, "No, no, no! I have every right to be angry at her, to _blame_ her. It's her fault why Gabriella is dead, it's her fault that I won't be able to comfort her when she gets her first heartbreak, it's her fault that I won't be able to to give a strict talk to the boy that ask for her hand in marriage, it's her fault that I won't be able to hold my Nieces or Nephews because _she is gone_!" I shouted at her. "and I won't be able to get her back." I whispered brokenly.

She stared at me and for a second I could have sworn I saw sadness in her eyes. But it was gone when I blinked. "...Have you talked to your Mother since that night?"

I scoffed and laughed an almost maniac laugh, "I called her seventeen times when I found out that Gabriella's body had been found in the bottom of the tarn in the back of the Gilbert's car. I'm sure she got all of my hysterical voice messages but, she just didn't care, and she still doesn't. She didn't even show up to the funeral."

"You haven't talked to Elena Gilbert even once?"

"Hell to the no." I drawled out.

"You will have to talk to her sooner or later."

"Can one of those choices be never?"

"Mickey-."

I shook my head at her, "No. Don't you 'Mickey' me. I don't understand how I'm the bad one here! Why is everyone taking her side!? She's the one who called my sister drunk from a party to pick her up. She knew that Gabby couldn't drive yet and would get Elena's parents, So why?"

She stared at me before looking down at her watch and then sighing, "Our time is up."

I nodded and grabbed my book bag which was yellow with Pikachu's face on it and had ears, I picked up my autographed Tony Hawk board and also grabbed my Burgundy '_Supreme_' SnapBack from down on the floor and put it on my head.

"I'll see you next time Mickey." She said quietly. I nodded and started for the door, almosg out of it before I heard her voice again. "What's our Motto for today?"

I sighed and turned toward her slightly, "Just one day after another." Then I left with out another word. My chest feeling heavier then it was when I came in.

* * *

**Authors Note:** I hope you guys liked the Prologue! This will be my second TVD story that I've written so I hope you guys like where I will be Going with this. I'll be back next time.

-TTYWYK


	2. More Than Just A Skater Girl

**Authors Note: **Yay! The official chapter. I got great feedback from the Prologue. Half of the dialogue from the prologue was from TeenWolf so sorry if you felt that I was copying or anything I just thought that it was perfect for it and I give credit to TeenWolf! Thank you to all to amazing people who reviewed it means a lot. I'll try my best to not bore you to death with this chapter! Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:** -Scoffs- No I don't own TVD but if I did, I would make all the fan girls happy by making all the guys on the show walk around shirtless every episode. No Joke.

* * *

**"More Than Just A Skater Girl"**

Light blared through the curtains. I stretched out my arms, moaning in delight when the bones in my back popped in all the right places. My feet traveled to the cold floor as I got up from my bed. I was hit with the utter realization that...school was tomorrow. Fuck! I groaned a picked up my pillow, screaming into it. I would have to go back to that jail sail tomorrow and fucking Tanner. Jesus Christ! I threw the pillow harshly back onto my bed and stood up walking to my bathroom. I passed the bathroom mirror and cringed... I looked like the Grudge...Still sexy though.

I raked a brush through my magical rainbow hair and grabbed my iPhone that sat on the corner of my sink that had multiple cracks on the screen from stupid shit that I did, I just grinned. I picked up my phone and saw I had a message from one of my druggy friends, Tony. That little angel. I scoffed, as if that pyromaniac shit-head was and angel. Note to self never fall asleep around Tony. I smiled as a read his text message in my head.

Todo: _Hey Babe ;) Come down to the Skate Park at 10:00 hang out with us for a bit sweet cheeks._

I looked at the clock above the mirror and saw it was already nine-thirty five. I smiled texting him back that I'd be there in a bit I put my hair into a low ponytail, a few strands falling down. Walking into my room and going into my drawer, I pulled out some white Harem pants with the Avenger characters printed on them, a black spots bra that was studded silver around the rim, a green button down plaid shirt and my favorite back Beanie that had 'Warning explicit Content' on the front. I put everything on and smiled in the mirror, perfection! I laced some black eyeliner on and mascara with some red lipstick before grabbing my phone and Skate board and heading out my room.

I went around the corner of the wall almost down the stairs until I froze. Gabriella's room door was cracked open giving me a view of the pink and purple walls inside and the pictures of male singers around the wall. My hands clenched and I quickly closed the door shut without another glance at the room. I wasn't ready for that, not yet.

* * *

My feet pushed me down the hills toward the gates of the Skate Park that was roaring with activity today. I smirked widely as I skated in and down the concrete sidewalk. Speakers blared Nicki Minaj's Starships. Kicking my skateboard up into my arms I walked the rest of the way trying to find my group of punks and druggies. I turned around sharply at the sound of my name being called, I grinned when I saw Tony with all his tattoos and piercings

"Mickey Mouse!" He grinned.

"Todo!" I shouted and he rolled his eyes at my nickname for him. He picked me up in his muscular arms and spun me around. "I've missed you." I said.

Tony gave me a friendly kiss on my cheek, "Ditto. How've you been?" He asked softly. My lips twitched downward.

"I'm Fine." I lied. It was always my answer. He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "Where are the others?"

Tony grinned, "By the half pipe." He suddenly frowned, "But I should warn you, little Gilbert is here with Vicki."

I immediately tensed but slowly relaxed when I realized he was talking about Jeremy. I had no beef with the younger Gilbert, just his bitch of a sister. I shrugged at Tony, "Don't worry I'm cool with baby Gilbert." I nodded reassuringly but Tony still seemed wary. He nodded reluctantly toward me and we walked over to the half pipe. I saw Vicki and Jeremy sitting on one of the railings, Jeremy was talking to her about something and Vicki was just smiling and nodding. I saw my other friends Ronnie, Greg sitting in the bottom of the skate ditch and my cousin Richie down with them ran toward engulfing me in a hug which I responded eagerly too.

"Babe! I've missed you!" Ronnie said, she kissed my cheek several times, her blonde hair loose in it's messy curls.

Greg and his flaming red shaggy hair came strutting up to me with a grin on his face, "Yes Honey the Queen Bitch is back! Hallelu'!" His fake high voice said. I grinned at my gay best friend.

Richie came up to me in all his Puerto Rican swag. "Chica es bueno verte bebé!" He said in Spanish.

Being Puerto Rican, I knew exactly what he said and responded back, "Gracias Richie, te he extrañado! No puedo esperar para vencer a patinar de nuevo!" I said with a evil grin.

"Cualquier Chica." He responded back.

I saw Tony out of the corner of my left eye tense and my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. But then I saw Jeremy walking up with Vicki. He'd grown taller since the last time I saw him, but he also looked more depressed. "Gilbert." I said.

"Monroe." He greeted. Things were still very awkward between us.

Greg eyed us back in forth waiting for something to happened, Ronnie was biting her nails worriedly, Tony stood stiff as if preparing to break up a fight, Richie every now and then would shift is weight on his feet like he was about to bolt and Vicki was well, being Vicki. Still high on acid staring off into the distant as if she was watching a movie. After a few moments of the dramatic awkward tension I smiled.

"Bet you I can beat you on the pipe weed brain." I taunted. I distantly heard everyone give a sigh of relief.

"Your on Monroe."

* * *

A shrill beeping filled my ears, I let out a frustrated groan. No! I don't want to go to school. My hand slammed down on the button of my alarm clock and I rolled out of bed lazily. Stumbling to the bathroom to take a shower. I probably spent at least twenty minutes in the shower, eh who cares? Definitely not me! Stepping out of the shower I thought about yesterday. Baby Gilbert and I had shown each other up by doing professional tricks on the half pipe. Little punk's not too bad.

I skipped to my drawer pulling out a lacy red set of under garments and put them slowly. I sifted through my closet looking for something non-presentable. My nimble hands picked out my black studded leather jacket, a navy blue V-neck shirt with the Captain America shield in the center. With a skip in my step I hopped over back to my drawers and picked out my leggings that were black in the front and red in the back. I also put on some blue fingerless gloves before putting on my black ankle combat boots and addressed my self in the mirror.

"Sexy as always!" I chirped. I grabbed my red Beats headphones and my skateboard before walking out the door.

I gave a running head start before rolling my skateboard on the ground and hopping onto down the hill toward school. Thriller by Michael Jackson blared into my headphones. I shouted out toward the sky as the wind flew through my hair, barely miss hitting a passing by car. The sun was out today and heated my skin nicely. A gleeful squeal left my mouth as a rounded the corner to school sharply. A few wolf whistles and cat calls drift toward from a couple of the school jocks such as one of my friends: Tyler Lockwood.

"Baby, where have you been?" He smirks as I ride toward him and his group of jocks.

I smirk right back, "Hiding from you."

He puts a hand over where his heart would be if he had one with a fake wounded look, "You hurt me, Mickey."

"Like I care, _Cockwood_." I sweetly sneer. The guys behind him 'ooh' and laugh.

Tyler rolls his hazel eyes, "Whatever _Monhoe_." He shot back. Okay I had to laugh at that one.

"Ooh nice one."

"I know right." He kissed my cheek. "I gotta go, but I'll talk to you later."

I smiled, "Alright see you." I skate my way inside with my hands in my pockets. I see the principal walking down the hallway and try to hop off quickly, but I'm sadly not quick enough.

"Monroe!" He barks. I smile innocently at him, here goes nothing...

"Yes sir?" I ask.

He jabs a finger in my direction, "Do want to keep that board?"

"Ah, is that rhetorical?" I raise an eyebrow.

He glares at me, "Keep it off the floors." Hey says sternly.

I lift my skateboard to eye level with a sarcastic smile, "Got it, off the ground, anything else? You need a sandwich or a foot massage while I'm at it?"

He continued to glare before walking off, I smirked. He totally loves me. I giggle slightly and begin to walk to the office to greet my favorite secretary Barbara. Granted she's the only secretary, but hey that doesn't really matter. As I'm walking I catch the eye of someone who I literally wanted to scream at. Elena Gilbert's doe eyes catch mine and all I can see is guilt and sadness. My face hardens and my eyes became cold as I walked past her and her group of wannabe's. Elena flinched and looked away from me with a frown on her face. The blonde who I knew as Caroline tried to talk to me but I kept walking until I hit the office. Never in my life have I wanted to kill someone so badly.

I shook off the bad feeling when I walked into the office, "Hey Barbaraaaa-oh my god it's Edward Cullen!" I shouted in shock as I saw the hot Edward Cullen look alike in the office. I placed a hand on the unknown Hotties shoulder, "I can assure you, Bella Swan is not here."

Hottie looked at me amused, "I'm not Edward Cullen."

I smirked, "I know I just wanted to see how far I could get with it." I walked past him toward Barbara. "Hey Barbie!" I said using the nickname I'd given her.

Barbara rolled her blue eyes, "Hey Hun, I'll talk to you once I've helped the new student." She smiled.

I scoffed in fake hurt, "I can't believe you'd kick me to the curb." Barbara reached over her desk and lightly pushed me out the way so Edward Cullen look alike could come in front. I gave him a fake glare, "You win this round, _Cullen_." I said in a fake British accent. That bastard just grinned at me!

He handed Barbara his-what I guess was transfer forms. Barbara put on her sexy reading glasses-insert eyebrow wiggle-and began looking over the forms, She looked back at him, "Your records are incomplete. You're missing immunization records, and we do insist on transcripts."

Edward Cullen look alike glanced at me before looking her directly in the eye, "Please look again, I'm sure everything you need is there." He commanded slightly.

Surprisingly Barbara did as told and looked back up with a smile, "You're right, so it is." I looked a little wide-eyed between the two. Weird. The warning bell signaling that we had five minutes to get to class.

I smiled toward Barbara, "Hey, Barbie I'll talk to you later, I got to get to class before Tanner shits nails again."

* * *

"-Our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861. It created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region, had different ideals than those from traditional Deep South. Then, Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union."

I sat in the middle row in the back of the class. My headphones were on and I listened to the recorded game of the Steelers playing the Ravens, the game I missed Sunday since I was at the skate park. Some people that were in the back with me were looking at me amused as I listen to the game a little too seriously.

_"Hines Ward travels down the field, Troy Polamalu blocks Sam Koch. Hines Ward...he's running, he's running almost there and Ohh! Horrendously tackled by Michael Oher! Got...To...Love it folks!"_

"Fuck!" I shouted. I froze the asshat up at the front stopped talking. I heard people try and stifle their laughter including Edward Cullen look alike.

"Miss Monroe." Asshat said, I quickly took off my headphones before he could see them. "Detention, after school."

I raised an eyebrow, "Really, you want to spend an entire hour after school...with me?" I point to myself drawing laughs from some students.

Asshat shuddered. Yeah that's right you dumb fuck you better shudder. "Just, watch your mouth next time Miss Monroe."

I grinned. I'm so awesome.

Class passes by extremely slow but it helped that I was listening to the game. At lunch I rolled down the hallway on my skateboard with a soda in my hand. I passed by Edward Cullen look alike on the way. I grabbed his arm, "Yo! Edward how you doing Papi?" My Spanish accent showing a bit.

He raised and eyebrow and smirked, "My name is Stefan not Edward."

"And my name will not be given until I think you are worthy enough for it." I grinned.

"Hey Mickey!" One of my friends said as they passed bye. Wow okay.

Stefan laughed, "So your name is Mickey."

"Well it's actually Marilyn but if you call me that, I'll kill you." I smiled sweetly.

Stefan suddenly smirked, "Wait you mean Marilyn-."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah laugh it up. My mother was a huge dumbass so shut up about it chico." I glared.

"Sorry." He apologized still smiling.

"S'okay." I shrugged as I pushed one of my feet on the ground to keep rolling so I was able to keep up with him. "So what is a person like _you_ doing out here in the dreary town of Mystic falls?"

"What do you mean 'like me'?" He asked.

I smirked and crossed my arms over my chest, "We don't get to much hotties here. Take a look around because this," I gestured to myself "Is as hot as it gets."

Stefan smirked, "Yes because I'm so burning up being near you."

I raised an eyebrow, "I know right." Stefan rolled his eyes.

The bell signaling that lunch was over. I looked over to Stefan, "What class do you have next?"

Stefan's face screwed up into one of disgust, "Gym."

I gasped a mock surprise, "So do I, I'll walk with you!" I giggled as he held his arm out toward me.

"Milady." He said in a terrible british accent.

"What a gentleman." I looped my arm through his. Stefan walked, dragging me along the way on my skate board. Ah, I could tell we were going to be great friends.

* * *

The gym: A place where you can get beat up by all kinds of objects but they pass it off as rough housing. Ah, no wonder I like gym so much. Coach had said we were playing a hearty game of dodgeball as a welcome back gift. Needless to say that caused a lot of people to get excited and some of the scrawny nerds to hide under the bleachers. Wise choice scrawny ones, wise choice. We were lined up on either side of the court. Tyler Lockwood, Matt Donovan, Tiki Harris, my cousin Richie and gay best friend Greg on one side and Stefan, tony, Ronnie, Jeremy, and I on the other.

Tyler pointed to me with a serious expression, "You ready to get beat, Monroe?"

"No ma'am, no ham, not turkey Lockwood!" I smirked.

"Wha-?"

Coach blew the whistle and shit hit the fan...no, no literally we sometimes have birds that fly in here and they sometimes poop on fans. Eck. Matt threw a ball at Ronnie which she caught in one hand causing Matt to get out, he cursed and walked over to the bleachers. Tyler threw a ball at me which I jumped over and it hit Stefan instead, right in the leg.

I gasp as Stefan walked away, "Don't worry Cullen! I'll avenge you!"

"Do so with pride!" He shouted back at me.

"I will! I swear it!"

Soon, it was only Tyler and I standing. We stared at each other intensely. I felt like there should be a tumble weed blow by us with the western music playing the back ground as a hawk screech fills the air...god I have to get out more. Tyler smirked, "You ready to loose Monroe?"

I dropped the ball I was holding and looked at him seriously, "Are you talking to me? Are you talking to me?!" I looked around "I'm the only one here so, I guess you're talking to me."

Tyler didn't waist any time chucking that rubber red ball at me, I dodged out of the way just in time picking my ball up off the ground and swung my hand around throwing the ball, my eyes closed unintentionally. A loud crack filled the air making impact with something followed by Tyler's shouts of pain and loud 'Oh's!' from the bleachers. I opened my eyes confused to see Tyler on his knees holding his crotch.

I threw my hands up in the air with a large grin, "Yes! Right in the Cockwood!"

* * *

Stefan and I walked down the hall holding hands. Don't get me wrong we're not a couple or anything just friendly Hand holding. I found out that Stefan is a master at brooding. Like, I think he invented it. I shrugged, he's still cool. He had given me his number telling me that we should hang out later, of course I agreed.

I went home after school, sat in my room relaxing just being me and writing some music. I grinned when I finally got the first part done. I got up and pulled out my guitar strumming the strings and playing the notes to see how it sounded. I guess I did alright. A sharp buzzing in my back pocket alerted me. I pulled out my phone seeing I got a text message from Stefan.

Cullen: _Hey Mickey, come to the Grille to hang out :4]_

I texted him back: _Sure whateva! Btw what's up with the ugly emoji?_

I waited a few minutes and my phone buzzed again. Cullen: _I thought it was cool._

Me: _I guess, it has the same nose as you ;P_

Cullen: _-.-"_

I laughed at the last message and got up and grabbed my skateboard Putting my phone in my back pocket. I was out the door in a minute, riding on my skate board down the hill and around the corner. I leaned my body around side to side getting the right turns that I needed for each bank. Soon, I arrived at the Grille to see Stefan standing outside of it waiting, when he saw me he smiled.

I rolled up to him, "Sup Papi?" I smirked.

"Hello Mickey." He smiled.

I smiled and grabbed his arm and walked in with him, "I'm starved let's-" The words died on my lips as soon as I saw _her_.

Everything seemed to freeze around me. Burning, raw anger filled my veins. I wanted to scream, cry, shout, whatever would have relived me of my anger. She stood there in front of me, doe eyes wide with shock and guilt. I felt tears run down my face, every time I looked at her I thought of Gabby. Elena took a step toward me and reached out toward me with her hand, I stepped back as of she had burned me.

She looked at me with tears in her own eyes, "Mickey.."

I hightailed it out of there taking a running head start before jumping onto my skateboard and headed straight home, ignoring the voices that called my name.

* * *

My legs always gave out when I tried to roll back up the hill. Sometimes I wonder if I should give up and take the short way around, or continue to push through the pain in my legs. But I'm not just talking about the hill. No, no I'm talking about life itself. I understand that Elena Gilbert lost two people that were very important to her but I lost the only person that I ever had in my life. I can never get that back no matter how hard I try. So call me the bad guy or whatever you want to call me, but I have every right to hate Elena Gilbert.

I walked into my house, dropping my skateboard by the door before closing it behind me. My feet dragged up the stairs, I felt hallow and cold inside. But most importantly, numb. But it was a feeling I was all too familiar with. Growing up with a Bitch if a mother and a no name dad, it was the only thing Gabriella and I actually ever had. We had Elena but...I guess you can tell what happened from there.

In a daze, I walked into Gabriella's room. I was met by pink and purple walls, posters still cluttered the ceiling. A dry sob left my mouth. Everything was still the same, as if she was still living here. I sat on her bed, laying my head onto her soft pillow, it still smelled of her scent, and it brought me back to the last conversation we had.

_Gabriella sat between my legs as I pinned her hair up, she was going to a slumber party with Caroline and Bonnie and wanted her hair to stay pretty. She squirmed in my lap again and I let out an aggravated sigh._

_"Stay still." I said._

_She groaned, "But my butt went numb!" She squirmed again._

_I rolled my eyes "Suck it up Chica."_

_She slapped my thigh, "Ow you little devil." I slapped her arm._

_"Ow! Bitch." She growled._

_"I know, and loving it." I grinned. I saw her eyebrows furrow and her eyes go sad. Worry immediately washed over me. "Hey, what's wrong?"_

_Gabriella turned to me with a frown on her face, "I-I just," she sighed, "Why don't people...like me?" She asked in a watery voice._

_I turned her around and wrapped my arms around her. "Hey, hey, hey. Don't cry. Look," I started "People, in one word or less, are dicks." She laughed. "One minute they're your friends and the next they're not because they care to much about their image to stand by you through anything. And if they don't stand by you, then they're not worthy of your time." I said._

_Gabriella sniffled, "But everyone is so mean to me. I mean I have Bonnie, Caroline and Elena but, they're all older than me. I have no one else my age that wants to hang out with me."_

_"If people don't want to hang out with you, then they're fools, and if they have anything to say then tell them too..'Fuck off'!" I crossed my eyes making her laugh._

_"Thanks Mick'." She smiled._

_"No problem," I gave her a stern look, "Now wipe those tears Chica. Monroe's don't break."_

_She smiled, showing her dimples and leaned into me, "Don't worry about anything, Chica. I've always got you...and I won't let you fall."_

Tears ran down my cheeks as I buried my face into her pillow. So much for Monroe's don't break. But people think I'm just a skater girl...but I'm more than just that. I have feelings too.

* * *

**Authors Note**: Heeeeeeey! So sorry it took me so long to post this but I won't be working on this story everyday, so it might take me a while to post some chapters. But I hope you liked this chapter! Do you want more? I hope you do!

Till next time!

-TTYWYK


	3. Things That Pop Rocks Can't Fix

**Authors Note:** Hey guys! I want to thank everyone that reviewed, followed or favored this story. If you did all three then you rock! I'm sorry I really haven't been updating, I've been very busy. As you know, my papa died and I had to be there for my family. It was very hard for my mother so I thought it was appropriate for myself to take a break. Thank you for being so patient with me about this! I love you all.

**A Big Thanks To:** **Wilhelm Wigworthy**, **Valkyrie**, **JollyLoser,** **Lauren Lydia Jane** **Mikaelson**, **Yukari99**, **Hanna**, **LucyRider17**, **Luchi** and all the **Guest**! It means a lot!

**Disclaimer:** -Scoffs- No I don't own TVD but if I did, I would make all the fan girls happy by making all the guys on the show walk around shirtless every episode. No Joke.

* * *

**"Things That Pop-Rocks Can't Fix"**

I sat up quickly with a pitiful groan. I looked around bleary-eyed and immediately realized that I was not in my room. I frowned as I recalled last nights previous events, I stood up and quickly left Gabby's room without a second glance back. I knew I'd be late to school but I really didn't care, my grades were perfect, so what if I missed one class. I looked at the alarm clock in my room, Tanner would be halfway through his lesson now. _Fuuuuuck_. Why couldn't I get to sleep longer and miss it?

Bending over, I picked my phone up from the floor and saw I had eleven missed calls from Stefan. Sighing, I decided not to call him back. He'd be fine. I rubbed my hand over my face feeling the makeup that was caked there, I seriously needed a shower. I pulled my shirt off and stripped down to my bare body. I speed walked towards my shower and stepped into it turning it on and letting the hot steamy water caress my body. When I was done, I walked toward my dresser naked since I was too lazy to get a towel. Eh, I'm not self conscious about my body anyway.

I picked out some hello kitty underwear and a black lacy bra before putting them on. I threw on a tiger printed tank top, a jean jacket with a bunch of pin-back buttons and sewed on patches. I pulled outs some tiger stripped harem pants and some black Adidas sports socks, I tucked the bottom of my harem pants into the socks so they wouldn't fly around everywhere when I walked. I slipped my feet into some Adidas sandals. I smirked in my mirror. Swagger is on deck today!

As I flat ironed my hair, I noticed that my hair dye was fading. I'd dye it again when I came back later today. Maybe burgundy with lavender tips? I pondered as I grabbed my phone, ray-bans, skateboard and wrapped my Beats around my neck. I stubbed my toe on the way out and almost burst into tears. That's literally the worst pain any human could imagine. Death by stub. Goodbye world! I have nothing else to live for...no wait what about pop rocks? I will live for pop rocks only!

Leaving the dramatic toe stubbing at my door I skated down the hill and out of my neighborhood to the school. Well, maybe just a quick stop for something to eat. I made a U-turn ignoring the car that honked as I cut them off and rode down the street to the nearest 7eleven. I kicked my skateboard up in the air catching it in my arms and walked inside the humid 7eleven. I breathed it in, the smell of food. I sighed dreamily as I went to the back of the store and made myself a medium hot chocolate with marshmallows and grabbed myself a few packs of pop rocks. As I was about to pay for my items I noticed something, or rather _someone_ staring at me intently.

I'm not gonna lie, that man was obviously hit by the sexy train. A choo choo! I made a train noise in my head. I smirked at him. He had crystal blue eyes and black long sex hair that just screamed to be pulled on. Wow, two new sexy people in two days. Has god finally accepted my prayer of no more ugly people sent to this town?...My god I have problems. I rolled my eyes at my own idiocy, of course he didn't. Because Elena Gilbert is still here.

"One day." I swore.

I glanced at tall, dark and sexy again. He seemed be having trouble on what pack of candy to get. This looks like a job for...Mighty Mickey! I hummed my own superhero theme music as I slid up next to Mr. Sexy like a ninja. I tapped on his shoulder with a grin on my face, he turned to me with a smirk on his sexy chiseled face.

"Why hello there." He seemingly taunted.

"I'd go for the pop rocks if you're looking for something with a little bit of, well, _pop_." I grinned.

Mr. Sexy smirked at me with fake confusion, "And what is your specialty on me."

He's bold I'll give him that. I looked him over slowly, "You're hot, cocky and arrogant. You're not afraid to get what you want and you've been hurt in the past." He frowned at me, "Let me just take a while guest and say it was a girl?"

His teeth clenched, "And how would you know that?"

I rolled my eyes at his stupidity. "Because I'm awesome. Duh."

He scoffed, "Well Mrs. Awesome, what's your name?"

"Mickey, Mickey Monroe." I winked. "Yours?"

"Damon Salvatore."

I blinked in surprise, "Salvatore? As in related to Edward Cullen look alike Salvatore? Oh wow I guess sexy runs in the family."

Damon Looked confused before tensing, "Ah you're talking about Stefan."

"Of course, do you know another Edward Cullen look alike?"

"Robert Pattinson."

I nodded, "Touché." Hmmm, I wonder why Stefan never mentioned he had a brother.

Damon looked down at me with a raised eyebrow. Damn he was tall! "Aren't you suppose to be in school?"

Ah, yes school. The bane of my existence, -Pulls imaginary trigger-. "Why should you care? Unless you're trying to figure out all the spare time you can use to kidnap me, kill me and then have sex with my corpse?" I arched and eyebrow upward leaning towards him, he leaned away.

"Sex with you're..._corpse_?"

"Hey, I don't know what kind of creepy shit you're into." I said with raised hands. I pulled out my phone in my pocket and pressed the home button checking the time. Shit! I was waaaaaay late! "Sorry dude! Listen, not that I didn't completely enjoy you're sexy company, I gotta split!" I pulled out a sharpie from my bag and quickly wrote my number on his wrist before he could complain. "Call me!"

Slapping my money for the pop rocks and hot chocolate down on the counter I sprinted outside and threw my skateboard on the ground and rode off on it down the street and towards the school. Damn, let the hell begin.

* * *

"-Discovered nearly five centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over a hundred forty-five years. Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebrati-Mrs. _Monroe_!"

Tanner yelled at me as I burst the doors panting heavily. "Mrs. Monroe, how _dare_ you-"

I held up a finger silencing him as I bent over trying to catch my breath. Puffs of air come through my nose as snickers went around the class. I stood up and drank some of my hot chocolate with a sigh, Tanner raised an eyebrow impatiently and the vein on his forehead pulsed angrily. Man I loved that vein! I named him Timothy. "Hey." I breathed out.

A round of snickers went around the class again. "All you have to say is 'hey'?" He asked angrily.

"Double Hey?" I shrugged. Another round of laughter went throughout the classroom.

Tanner looked at his students angrily who silenced at his glare. He looked back at me, "Office. Now, Mrs. Monroe."

I arched an eyebrow pouting, "But Mr. Tanner, you should be thanking. I just became a hero."

I guess Tanner decided to amuse me, "And how would that be, Mrs. Monroe?"

I place a hand against my chest, astounded. He didn't know? "Mr. Tanner I just saved a whole class of people from you're boring lesson!" I turned toward the class. "You're welcome everyone!"

Then the damnedest thing started happening. They started cheering. The bell rung and I shooed them out the door, "Go! You are free! Bless you my children!" I ran out after them ignoring Tanners shouting.

"_Mrs. Monrooooooooooe_!"

I'm so awesome.

* * *

At lunch I sat with my skater gang, Tony, Ronnie, Greg, and surprisingly baby Gilbert sat down with us too. Ronnie came and plopped her big ass in lap. I grunted out in surprise, "Damn, Ron'! have you been doing squats?" I wiggled my brows at her.

Ronnie scoffed and shoved me a bit. Her friendly demeanor changed soundly, a frown now sat on her face instead of a smile. "Edward Cullen look alike coming this way..." She trailed off.

My head snapped to to the side and I indeed so him coming this way. I groaned trying to push Ronnie off my lap to make a fast get away but she wouldn't budge. Stefan stood next to me. "Can we talk, Mickey?"

"There's nothing to talk about Stefan." I sang. I finally managed to get Ronnie off my lap and began walking away. But, sadly Stefan jogged to catch up with me.

"Mickey! Come on!" He groaned.

I sprinted away from him, "Nope!"

"Marilyn!" I heard him shout. I froze. Edward-Cullen-look-a-like-say-what?

I pushed him out of the double doors leading to the court yard with angry features. "You don't just go around yelling peoples horrible names like that! That's against the law," I jabbed a finger at him.

Stefan frowned. "No it's not."

"It is in Badbitchica."

"Bad-_what_?" He said confused.

I waved him off, "It's just - world I created of mindless hot guys that serve me and are always naked." I sighed dreamingly.

Stefan raised one of his bushy eyebrows. Hey, they look like caterpillars. "And how do you become a citizen of Badbitchica?"

I rolled my eyes at him scoffing, "It's pretty simple. One, give me food. Two, shut the fuck up. Then _BAM_! You a citizen." I waved my arms in the air in a rainbow motion.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well I'll see you later!" Mighty Mickey, away! But then he grabbed the back of my jean jacket and hauled me back.

"Not so fast, Monroe." He smirked I pouted. "Now tell me why you've been avoiding me and I really think that you should stop being so rude to Elena."

I glared at him. Who the hell did he think he was? He didn't even know the whole story! I shoved him back a few steps, shock filled his eyes. "Listen _Salvawhore_, I don't know who the hell you think you are but you will not go and try to play white knight toward me for Mrs. Elena Gilbert! You can play that shit with everyone else, but don't think that just because you've got everyone else shoved up you ass that I'll bow down to you or _her_ anytime soon. Because I won't!" I seethed.

"Mickey, I-"

"Don't!" I shoved past him as the bell rung. "Great, now because of you I'm going to be late." I glared back at him before jogging of into the school. So much for being best friends.

* * *

Rumor has it Vicky Donovan got attacked by an animal last night. Kind of cool yet really bad. Man I am so fucked up its sad. After school I rode down the Matt's house to check up on him and see how he was doing. I knew that Matt loved his sister no matter how much she's screwed up in life. I think that's one of the things I admire most about him, that he's very loyal to his family. Plus he's hot! Can't get much better than that. I stood in front of his door and rung the doorbell. I waited a few moments before the door opened and a surprised looking Matt came out.

"Mickey?"

"Hey Baby Blue," I chirped. "I was just seeing if you were alright. I heard what happened with Vicky."

Matt nodded and opened the door wider for me, "Oh yeah. Let's talk inside." I nodded and stepped inside. I looked around. Matt's house was just how I remembered it to be. Small and cute. The walls were blue and printed and the furniture was tan. I sat down on the love seat.

"So how is she?" I tilted my head in question.

Matt rubbed the back of his neck, "She was bit pretty bad. They're keeping her over night to make sure there isn't any infection, but she should be able to come home tomorrow." He smiled sadly.

I smiled back, "Well that seems like good news."

"Yep."

It was silent for a few moments before a thought popped into my head, "Did you get in touch with your mom?" I asked knowing how much of an uncaring bitching his mom was. Just like my mom.

He sighed, "I called and left a message, she's in Virginia beach with with her boyfriend. So, we'll see how long that takes before she comes rushing home." He said bitterly. I nodded understandingly. "How are you doing?"

He caught me off guard. "I'm fine." I answered in a monotone voice like I'd did every time someone asked me that question.

"Mickey, seriously how are you?"

I stood up quickly, "I think it's time for me to go. Nice talking with you Baby Blue."

Matt rushes toward me, "No, no, no. I'm sorry okay! If you don't want to talk its fine, I shouldn't have pushed you into anything."

I shrugged, "It's fine."

"Can you come with me to check on Vickey? Please?"

I sighed and nodded before smiling, "Sure."

* * *

My skateboard was in the back of Matt's truck as we drove to the hospital. It was silent between us. I guess neither one of us didn't really know what to say. So we decided to keep silent. Soon enough we arrived at the hospital and I hopped out the truck landing squarely on my feet. Matt got out the truck like any normal person would. Well, what can I say? I'm not normal. We walked into the hospital and Matt got the room number for Vicky which is where we later arrived.

I entered the room first only to see an empty bed. "Uh are you sure we got the right room?" I pointed to the empty bed and Matt furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

I turned to the left and let out a shout of surprise as I saw Vicky standing right in front of me with a blank face. "What the hell! Chill with that shit man! _Oh dios mio ¿Que mierda!?_" I shouted.

I became even more freaked out when she started screaming frantically. Matt jumped a bit and grabbed her shoulders trying to calm her down. "Woah, Vicky! Vicky! It's okay I got you! It's okay! It's me Matt, what's wrong?"

Vicky struggles in his grip still screaming, "No! Get off of me! Get off! No, no, no!" I stood against the wall behind the door wide eyed at what I was seeing.

"I'm going to go get a nurse!" Matt says worriedly before rushing out the door. I was going to go after him but Stefan came into the room. He obviously didn't see me, so I inched closer behind the door peaking out through the crack of it. I watched as he grabbed Vicky's chin and looked her in the eyes.

"It was an animal that attacked you." He was in a calm voice. "It came out of the night and jumped on you. You blacked out, that's all you remember."

"That's all I remember." Vicky repeated him in a dazed voice. What. The. Fuck.

Stefan quickly leaves as soon as Matt comes in with a brunette in scrubs. "Nurse! It's my sister! I need help!"

I looked back toward Vicky shocked to see her in bed asleep. "She seems fine." The nurse says confusedly. I slipped out the door going unnoticed by the nurse and Matt. I caught a glimpse of Stefan's back going around the corner of the hallway. I jogged to catch up with him following where he went, but I soon hit a dead end with an open window.

What hell is going on?

* * *

Later on I decided to drive to the Salvatore boarding house, to confront Stefan on what I saw. I swear to god if he's a murderer I swear to god I will kill him before he kills me. Oooorrrrrr, maybe be friends with him, and convince him that I'm a murderer too so he'll kill everyone but me! Genius plan Mickey! I congratulated myself. My legs were aching a bit since I had to go through the back roads to get here, which included a lot of rickety turns, roots and hills.

Once I arrived at the boarding house I marveled at how big it was. Eh, Badbitchica was better. I shrugged and skipped to the door. I leaned in to knock and my fist barely scraped the door before it opened on its own and I tripped inside. Scrambling quickly to my feet I dusted my pants off making sure no one saw that embarrassing fall. Wooh! Alright, cost is clear.

I stepped inside admiring the decor. It was old fashioned and all in all beautiful. I swiveled around just as a raven flew in and the door slammed shut. "I swear to _God_, if this house is haunted, I have some people I'd like to rule on first before I die!" I shouted on nonchalantly.

"Well," My head turned sharply at the sound of a silky smooth voice "Look what the cat dragged in."

"Damon Salvatore." I purred. "Hi!" I waved cheerfully. "Is Stefan here? I need to speak with Cullen."

Damon took a step forward with a smirk plastered on his chiseled face, "Why talk to by baby bro, when I'm so much more _fun_?"

I blinked, "I sense a sexual innuendo behind that."

"Hello! Stefan?"

Ah. Damn. Why is she here?

"Oh." Elena walked into the room, "I'm sorry for barging in the door was..." She looked towards me, her eyes widened comically. "Open."

My cold expression never wavered as she continued to get closer to Damon and I. Elena looked into my eyes and flinched a bit backing away. Damon looked between us with a confused expression on his face. "You know I think I'll come back later. You know, when there's less well, _her_ in the room." I sneered.

Elena look toward me and frowned, "Come on don't be like that Mickey Mouse."

"Don't call me that. Only my best friends get to call me that which you are not."

"We were once." She said strongly.

I nodded. "Exactly, once. And now you mean nothing to me."

Elena's bottom lip quivered. Oh, give me a break! "Nothing?"

"Nothing." I confirmed as I shoved past her and walked out the door running into Stefan."

"Mickey? What are you doing her?" He asked confused.

I straightened the collar of my jacket. "I was just leaving."

* * *

I was rather pissed off right now As I walked through town square. It was lively, everyone getting ready for the Comet that was suppose to be passing by. Frankly I just saw it as any other big rock passing through the sky. I mean really, I could care less. Yeah, that may sound bitchy but, that's just who I am. As I was walking I heard a familiar voice call out.

"Tonight's the night of the comet!" I turned around to see my once best friend Bonnie Bennet handing out flyers with Caroline.

"Would you like a flyer?" Caroline ask a person as they pass by. I decided to make my get away fast before they could see me but-"Mickey!"

Damn.

Caroline ran up to me and quickly pulled me into a hug. I didn't even try to retaliate, instead I stiffened and tugged out of her hold. Bonnie came up next with a soft sympathetic smile. "Hey Mickey."

I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "Bennett."

Bonnie flinched at the coldness in my voice but didn't say anything. Caroline, being the dumb blonde she is, smiled cheerfully totally unaware of the fact that I didn't like her and thrusted a program in my hands.

"You should come to The Night of The Comet Celebration. It'll be fun."

I looked down at the flyer in my hands before crushing it in my fist and threw it back at Caroline which hit her straight in the forehead. "No thanks." I began to walk of ignoring Caroline's outraged shouts.

Caroline ran up to me wrenching my arm outward so that I spun around to face her. Her grip tightened on my wrist. Hot anger flared inside me. "Who the hell do you think you are!?" Her high pitched voice wailed. She kept shouting and trying to put me in my place. The anger kept building up inside that felt like scorching magma being poured down my throat.

"Forbes-"

She jabbed a finger in my chest, "You, do not talk to me like that! Do you even remember who I am? I could socially destroy you."

"Forbes-"

"I understand why you hate us but you just need to get over it! Just because your sister died doesn't mean-_OW_!"

Before I knew it my fist and rammed back and hurled straight for her noise. A sickening crack sounded in the air before tears sprang out of her eyes and she cupped her noise that was bleeding profusely. Bonnie gasp form behind her.

"Caroline! Oh my God!" She ran forward, a hand rubbing Caroline's back.

Caroline glared at me threw tears, "What the hell is wrong with you!? My mother is the Sheriff! I'll press charges!"

I wipe the blood of my hands with a smirk, "You go do that."

* * *

**Authors Note:** Hello my little Monsters! Sorry I know I have been gone a while but if you read the A/N in the beginning you would know that my grandfather died a few weeks ago. But I will be starting on this wonderful story again.

**Credit:** Badbitchica is not mine it belongs to Twaimz on Vine, who is an awesome comedian.

Till next time!

~TTYWYK


End file.
